$\dfrac{7}{9} \div \dfrac{4}{7} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{4}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{4}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{9} \div \dfrac{4}{7} = \dfrac{7}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{4} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{4}} = \dfrac{7 \times 7}{9 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{4}} = \dfrac{49}{36} $